La revelación en el sueño
by mariabones
Summary: Brennan tiene un sueño desconcertante


Disclaimer: Por desgracia Bones y sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme

A/N Un poco universo alternativo. ¿Qué hace Brennan cuando tiene un sueño de Booth haciendo el amor con Hannah mientras está en Maluku?

La revelación en el sueño

La Doctora Temperance Brennan estaba hecha un lio. Ella se despertó esa mañana con uno de sus mayores miedos, una estremecedora pesadilla que amenazaba con robarle su lógica salud mental. Y no, no era sobre ser secuestrada, asesinada, arañas o algo por el estilo. Ella soñó con su compañero, Agente especial, o deberíamos decir mejor Sargento mayor, Seeley Booth teniendo relaciones sexuales, con otra mujer, una atractiva barbie rubia de piernas larguísimas, justo como a él le gustan. Hace unos meses, después de relatarle a su psicólogo de parejas del FBI los acontecimientos de su primer caso como compañeros, él le pidió que intentaran llevar su relación a un nivel más personal y convertirse en pareja. Ella se asusto y lo rechazo, lo que llevo a una creciente sensación de incomodidad entre los compañeros, que eventualmente terminaron viajando a puntos opuestos del planeta, ella a dirigir una excavación antropológica en las islas Maluku, Indonesia, y él a entrenar soldados en Afganistán.

A pesar de haber dicho que no, no había pasado un solo día en que Brennan no se hubiese arrepentido de su decisión, y este sueño la había hecho híper-consciente de su error. ¿Y si Booth conocía a alguien más y pasaba pagina, tal y como había dicho que haría? Sin duda, se quedaría con el corazón roto. Así que, después de hablar con su interna Daisy Wick, arreglo todo, ella había tomado una decisión, iba a luchar por su hombre.

Al mismo tiempo en Afganistán, Booth también tenía el corazón destrozado, no sabía nada de Brennan desde que se habían separado en el aeropuerto, y cada día estaba más convencido de que tenía que pasar página, Brennan no estaba interesada en él de esa forma. Tan solo el día anterior había arrestado a una atractiva reportera por estar en un área restringida. Ella quería entrevistar a un líder insurgente, así que simplemente la dejo marchar. Ella mostro interés en volver a verlo otra vez en un contexto distinto, así que acordaron tener una cita. Y así estaba Booth, arreglándose para su primera cita con la atractiva Hannah Burley, demonios su primera cita en un largo tiempo. De repente algo ocurrió, estaba a punto de llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Uno de los hombres de su división apareció en su tienda para informarle de que una mujer había sido arrestada por colarse sin permiso en la base, cuando la interrogaron, solo decía que quería hablar con Booth. Olvidándose de su cita fue a la celda de detención para descubrir quién era esta misteriosa mujer. Cuando entró la vista delante de él ara increíble. Allí enfrente suyo estaba su compañera Temperance Brennan.

Huesos, ¿Eres tú?¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto Booth

Brennan, viendo entrar a su compañero en la habitación se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Booth, y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, y obviamente, después de unos segundos para procesar lo que estaba pasando, Booth le devolvió el beso igual de apasionadamente.

-"Huesos ¿Qué significa esto?¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Booth

-"Yo," empezó Brennan "Yo, no sé ni por dónde empezar" contesto Brennan

-"Qué tal por el principio" Fue la respuesta de Booth

-"Si, tienes razón. Yo tuve un sueño la otra noche, Booth. Un sueño que me dejo confundida. En el sueño tú estabas…., bueno ya sabes" Dice Brennan

-"No, no sé. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que sueñas tú Huesos?" contesto Booth

-"Bueno tú estabas, ummm, teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer, aquí en el desierto. Cuando me desperté, estaba sudando y confundida. Me hizo pensar Booth. No quiero que pases página. Booth. Creí que no era fuerte pero si lo soy Booth. Si tu todavía quieres, me gustaría darle a nuestra relación la oportunidad que me pediste delante del Hoover" dice Brennan.

-"En serio Huesos, ¿estás hablando en serio?"Fue la pregunta de Booth

-"Si, claro, esto es, si tú todavía quieres" contesto Brennan

-"Estas de broma, por supuesto que aun quiero, no tienes ni idea como te eche de menos todos estos meses", contesto Booth, entonces él cogió la cara de Brennan entre sus manos y la acerco hacia él en un beso dulce y apasionado.

Mientras tanto, bajo una higuera, alguien esperaba a Booth.


End file.
